Summer Sex Slave
by RandomTyper
Summary: Hermione lost a bet that she was sure that she would win. Now she must do whatever Draco Malfoys tells her to do. Rated M for smut


I do **not** own any characters

This story is** Rated M** and contains smut. Dont like, Dont read

* * *

"Remember our agreement." Draco mentioned to Hermione as they stood side by side the Hogwarts express. Hermione was scared and nervous. She had lost her agreement on who would make it out on top as Head Boy and Head Girl. Draco came out beating her by 2 points. 2 Points! Draco was now able to fulfill his lust and want for Hermione Granger and she had no way of backing out.

"Hermione! Hey!" Hermione heard Ginny waving her down on the train walking towards her with a smile.

"Be _cool_." Draco whispered to Hermione with his hand at the small of her back.

Ginny looked at her and then Draco in bewilderment. "What's going on?" Ginny asked wondering what they were doing together. Hermione just stared at her speechless.

"Ginny Weasley. Hermione is helping me out this summer at my estate." Draco informed her as his hand traveled up Hermione's thigh from behind under her skirt. He was going to play a little game with her. Hermione let out a gasp and gulped when she felt Draco's hand going up. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"I knew you guys were together." Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised. Hermione scoffed as Draco rubbed the top of her thigh with his fingertips. Ginny didn't notice this at all.

"No, there is _nothing _going on between me and him." Hermione mustered up to say denying anything she suspected.

"Oh, Ginny Weasley. There's no putting things past you. Can you keep this on the hush though? You know how the tension is between our houses." Hermione felt Draco rub the hem of her panties from behind and he slipped his finger inside her panties rubbing her folds. He felt her wet and he started to slip a finger inside and she let out a moan. _Why do I feel this way? Stop it Draco._ Hermione thought in her head feeling Draco's long slender fingers go in and out of her. She thought she was going to blow in front of Ginny if he kept at it.

"You know she is also Head Girl." Draco rubbing his middle finger in and out of Hermione trying to charm Ginny trying to get on her good side.

"Y-yeah...sure. I'm pretty tight lipped about things." she mentioned to Draco looking at him probably wondering why he was being so nice. Hermione gulped and gasped feeling Draco moving in and out of her. She closed her eyes feeling the room spin feeling a sensation build up inside of her.

"Hermione? Are you OK? Your face is red?" Ginny asked as Draco fingered Hermione from behind.

"I'm fine. Just a stomach ache." Hermione groaned as Draco went faster inside of her. She felt her wetness starting to soak her panties. Ginny hesitantly stared at her and Draco for a bit. Hermione tried to contain herself as much as possible as she lightly moaned pretending to hold her stomach.

"She will be well taken care of." Draco said with a grin going deeper inside of Hermione.

"OK. Well. I guess Ill see you later then." Ginny said watching Hermione intently as Draco just grinned and waved bye to her. Ginny finally turned on her heel and walked away and Hermione gasped for air as Draco stopped fingering her right before she felt an explosion in her. This was only a taste of what's to come. No pun intended.

"My that was fun." Draco chuckled licking his finger. "Mmm. Granger…you taste so good." he huskily told her as she leaned on a pole for support still breathing hard. She couldn't do anything about this because it was their agreement. She didn't even know why she agreed to it. Maybe she thought that the whole bet was bollocks and that she knew she was going to come out on top. No pun intended again. Little did she knew her arrogance would make her lose. That would teach her to be so damn cocky. Again…no pun intended.

* * *

Hermione and Draco arrived at his floral encircled manor shortly after hand in hand. More like him pulling her. "Home sweet home." Draco looked up at his manor. Hermione gulped at the sight of it. Looks like people can be locked up in there and not even be found for a long time because it was so huge. "Lets go." he said pulling her towards the path to his house. It was a gravel path with rocks that crunched beneath them as they walked.

"Aren't your parents at home?" Hermione asked looking around for a sign of anyone but there were no cars in the drive way and the streets could no longer be seen because of the large bushes around Draco's property. Draco scoffed and sighed deeply.

"Yeah right. Father is out on a Death Eater mission and mother…_sighs_…..well…." he trailed off not finishing the sentence while opening the large double French doors to his main entrance and he put his hand on Hermione's plump butt leading her inside. She was surprised by this move but went with it anyways. Everything was so beautiful. A crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the room and a plush rug ran around the house. It looked completely normal. Little did Hermione knew that things were a long ways from normal. Hermione slowly walked inside as Draco looked back at her. "Come on." he said grabbing her wrist pulling her inside more. She nearly tipped over her Mary Jane heels keeping up with an urgent Draco as her hair wisped through the air. She looked intently around at her new home for the summer. The whole summer being Draco Malfoy slave. She was frightened about the whole thing but at the same time, excitement lingered in her. Hermione paused when she heard strange noises from behind a door when she walked in farther.

"What is that?" she asked looking around for the noise. It was muffle screaming and grunting. Draco paused and he looked down at her. He watched as she looked around for that strange sound with curiosity. That sound that changed his way of life. He should show it to her.

"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised in a cunning way. She continued to listen to moaning and grunting behind a door and she was just curious. She didn't answer him. Instead, he grabbed her hand and led her to the door with the commotion behind it. She placed her hands on the door listening to what was going on. "Go on." Draco informed her leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and he pointed to the door handle. Hermione put her attention back on the door and she carefully opened it with a creak. This could be a trap for all she knew. The sounds got louder as they escaped the open door. Hermione peeped her head in a bit and she gasped at the sight. She saw Narcissa Malfoy riding a man on top of a table in the nude as Death Eaters watched with their masks on. The room was dark and only lit by torches they had in hand illuminating the ceremony. Another man approached her and stuck his hard member in her mouth as she began to suck him off desperate for him.

"Death Eaters!" she exclaimed in fright softly without disturbing those in the room.

"Its OK. None of them wont hurt you under my command." Draco informed her as she continued to watch the scene in shock.

"Oh my goodness." Hermione gasped backing away from the door still watching the sight. "Is that your mother?" she asked astounded with a hand to her mouth. Draco gritted his teeth and looked down.

"No….its not." he said feeling a bit ashamed. Hermione continued to hear the moans and screams of his mother and the men. Hermione didn't know how she had became such a sex fiend. She didn't even know if his father knew. Draco looked down in shame as Hermione continued to watch his mother have sex. His father was never around and his mother did this. Could this explain Draco's way of disposition? Hermione felt a bit pity for him that he practically didn't have parents. She could tell that he was a bit ashamed of his mother's actions. But in an instant, he quickly snapped out of it. "Enough of this." he said grabbing Hermione's hips from behind pulling her into him. "Lets have our own fun." he whispered into her ear as his finger slipped through her panties from behind as he nibbled on her ear.

"Uh…Draco….no…" Hermione moaned leaning her head on his chest as he fingered her from behind. _Why? Why did I bet on this?_ Hermione thought as she felt his fingers slip into her. He did this all in the open in the hall right in front of the door which his mother was having intercourse in with Death Eaters. Sounds of moaning and screaming can still be heard from the room. Hermione didn't want this but her body had other thoughts. She spread her legs a bit more and bucked at his fingers with her back rubbing up and down on his chest with his hand fondling her right tit. Draco pushed Hermione down on the ground and he started to pull off her panties.

"Lets see what you are working with." Draco pulled down her soaked panties and threw them to the side. "Mmm. You getting wet from watching my mother?" he mentioned rubbing his finger on her folds feeling her wetness.

"No." Hermione moaned throwing her head back. She didn't want this to happen but the feeling was undeniable. He knew how to get her worked up. Draco then pushed her legs so that her knees were on each side of her head. She didn't even know she was that flexible. He then slipped two fingers into her hot pussy and he started to finger her roughly. His palms faced up as he moved his fingers in a quick up and down movement listening to her juices. He licked his lips watching her writhe in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah…" Hermione whimpered feeling Draco hitting her G-spot as she tried to grab onto the rug beneath her.

"I knew you would like that." he groaned fingering her roughly. He knew exactly what he was doing. Her whimpers got louder as she came closer to her climax. He didn't want her to cum just yet though. He stopped and lapped up her juices that formed inside of her. She gasped and panted running her hands on her chest feeling so turned on by now. He nibbled on her nub as she rocked her hips running her hands through his hair. He was done and he licked his lips looking at her. "Get up. Turn over." he said bending her over on a table right next to the door his mother was having sex in. Draco dropped his pants and puddled them to the ground around his ankles. "I've got something else for you." he huskily informed her spreading her ass cheeks apart.

"Wait, not there…." Hermione groaned pushing him away and he smacked her hand away.

"I get to do what I want." he hissed at her. Not that she whimpered. She knew where he was going to put it. Draco spat on his member for lubrication and he started to run the tip of his member up and down her crack and he moaned thinking about the tightness of her ass making him more hard. Hermione whimpered knowing that it was going to hurt. He placed his dick head at her entranced and entered her through the ass.

"Ow! No! It hurts." Hermione cried out pulling her hips forward standing on her tippy toes now and he rubbed her ass up and down to comfort her. Half of his tip wasn't even inside yet and it was hurting her.

"Shh…I promise you will love it." he whispered turning her head a bit so she can see him. He bent down to his pant pocket and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He was ready alright. He had planned this. He poured some of it on his cock making in nice and slippery lubing it up a bit more as he pushed into her. Hermione can feel the pain ripping through her. Why there? It hurt her so bad. _Why? Why is this happening?_ she was thinking as he pushed into her more making her yelp.

"Ow!" She let out a small sob and groaned as he forcefully pushed the remainder of himself in her and he stood there for a bit.

"Oh, shit!" Draco groaned already on the edge of cumming into her tight ass. He composed himself a bit before moving as he already started to breath hard. "Yeah, nice and slow." he muttered moving in and out of her ass with ease. Hermione whimpered clutching the edge of the table with pain and she squeezed her eyes tight as tears made their way out. Her breathing was erratic and she groaned in throbbing pain.

"Oh!" she cried out as Draco reached under her shirt and ripped it open exposing her tits that were bouncing up and down from each thrust. It hurts so bad. Please be over with soon she thought and cried in her head as Draco tweaked her nipples. Draco continued to groan and moan pushing in and out of her. He then placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her hip as he felt his ball sac hitting her from behind. Just as Hermione was about to pass out from the pain, she felt like she entered another world. A world that took over her body and controlled her. Her innocence shattered feeling him plummet inside of her. Deeper and deeper. She then opened her eyes and found the strength to lean on her elbows on the table and looked behind watching Draco pounding into her with his chest glistening under his unbuttoned shirt.

"Oh…it feels so good." Hermione moaned and a smirk crept across Draco face as she felt the pain being replaced by an undiscovered overwhelming and overpowering pleasure.

"That's it. I told you." he now grasped her hips and pounded into her harder knowing that she likes it. She never knew that this could feel so damn good. It was the best feeling ever. Her whole body heated up feeling sweat droplets forming on her nose and her cheeks being flushed and she nearly started to shake from the sensation of him pounding deep into her ass.

"Oh, yes…fuck me harder." she moaned rocking her body with Draco now. He was more than happy to and he grasped her thighs and pounded into her as hard as he could giving her all of him inside of her. "Yes! Yes! That's it." she groaned feeling something starting to build up inside of her as he hit that on spot.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Draco groaned feeling his climax coming soon. Hermione's nails scratched on the wooden table as the lamp fell off it breaking on the ground. Draco's hands roamed her body as she stood up and he continued to pound into her. Hermione ripped off her bra and she gasped feeling Draco hitting the spot in her ass that made her want some more. Draco's hands roamed up and down her stomach and chest and she bent back over the table feeling an orgasm coming. Draco then started to rub her clit sending her into pure bliss and she moaned louder now. She pounded her ass towards Draco and she let out a loud moan feeling an eruption leaving her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm cumming….." she moaned with every thrust Draco made in her. He looked down between her legs and saw her thick fluids leaving her body dripping to the ground and running down her thigh. She started to cry with pleasure as Draco felt himself cumming. He let out one last thrust cumming into her ass with a loud moan. He pounded into her ass again riding out his orgasm filling her ass with his cock and sperm. Hermione was still cumming leaving a puddle of her fluids on the ground. Both of their legs shook continuing to ride out their orgasms. Draco collapsed onto Hermione from behind as her chest pressed into the table as she panted. He whole body trembled as her breath quivered. Draco smacked her ass and moans and screams can still be heard from the room. Draco's mum was still at it. Hermione let her hands roam her body still in the moment of post orgasm feeling like she just came out of a seizure. Draco went limp inside of Hermione and he pulled out of her feeling sensitive. He watched as his fluids spilled from her ass after he pulled out.

"Oh, shit…that was fucking good." he groaned wiping the sweat from his forehead and pulling his pants back up while leaning on the wall since his legs could barely hold him up. Hermione stood sweaty bent over the table astounded that Draco Malfoy fucked her in the ass and she loved it. Hermione felt changed. She didn't feel herself anymore. She wanted more. She moaned at the thought that Draco was still pounding in her. Hermione slowly pushed herself up with her arms trembling and she wobbled turning to Draco. She had dry tears on her face and her hair was disarray. Draco smirked at her half naked body as she bit her lower lip looking at Draco like a piece of meat now. Her milky legs were 10 miles long and she sighed moving her hair back from her face. She looked as if she was mesmerized by what happened. She didn't look like herself. Her eyes were half open in a sultry manner still breathing hard craving for more of Draco.

"Mmm. That was so _fucking _good." she said licking her lips. Draco smirked at her.

"You can expect _more _soon. Welcome to your new home for the summer." he smirked at her and she looked at him seductively. She didn't mind that. She didn't mind that at all.


End file.
